Never leave without saying goodbye
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Me preguntaba varias veces por qué hice eso. Porque, básicamente ella era mi hermanita. Lynda era mi pequeña hermanita, mi gemela mayor. Y este traje mecánico… No… No descansaré en paz hasta despedirme como se debe. Porque yo, Lydan Murtons, no me iré sin decir adiós.


**N/A:** Encontré tiempo libre e hice esto. Meh, será bastante corto. Y los pairings no serán tan obvios. Lel, porque quiero algún fic tipo Family en mis historias.

 **Summary:** Me preguntaba varias veces por qué hice eso. Porque, básicamente ella era mi hermanita. Lynda era mi pequeña hermanita, mi gemela mayor. Y este traje mecánico… No… No descansaré en paz hasta despedirme como se debe.

 **Advertencias:** Pequeño Slash. Feelings. Violencia Leve.

 **Notas:** Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece. Sino a ya saben quién. Lo único de mi pertenencia es el escrito y los dos OC presentados. Los nombres de los cinco niños fueron propiedad de Holly-chan –excepto James Wilson-.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Mi relación con Lynda Murtons, mi hermana mayor siempre había sido diferente.

Nacimos siendo gemelos, yo nací varios minutos tarde. Mi nombre fue Lydan Murtons, y físicamente fui idéntico a mi hermanita.

… Yo, yo siempre había amado tocar el piano. Era mi vida, y mi madre había visto en mí sus sueños de ser pianista, y me incitó a continuar con aquella pasión. Adoraba a mi madre, y a pesar de vivir sueños difíciles en Estados Unidos, nosotros sabíamos cómo sobrellevar las cosas con los extranjeros. Aprendimos inglés y supimos bien disimular nuestra clase baja y nuestro acento.

Mi hermana mayor, fue dejada atrás con las ambiciones de mi madre acerca de mi talento. Todo había empezado. Refugiándome en las canciones que tocaba en mi piano, me dedicaba a dejar el dolor atrás, y de ayudarla a ella indirectamente. No hacía más que llorar.

Lynda siempre había estado sola, y en cierto modo, aún con mi madre pegada a mí. Yo también lo estuve.

Sonrío.

Tenía diez años cuando los conocí. Lynda y yo nos enamoramos exactamente del mismo chico. Su nombre era Timothy Wilson, un niño castaño de orbes azules hijo de un famoso abogado, que tenía un hermano mayor rubio de ojos más oscuros llamado James Wilson. También conocí a una chica rubia llamada Samantha, a un pelirrojo llamado Félix, un chico llamado Oliver y a una niño pelinegro llamada Patrick.

Fue cuando aquello ocurrió.

Empezábamos a discutir como siempre, ambos acabábamos refugiándonos en nuestros pasatiempos preferidos. Lynda se ponía a leer –lo hacía a secreto porque temía ser tachada de nerd- y yo tocaba el piano. Lo hacía como siempre.

Recuerdo bien esos malos tiempos. Me llena de lágrimas recordarlo.

Nuestra relación de hermandad se había caído drásticamente. Ella no me hablaba, me maltrataba físicamente y solía casi siempre terminar sangrando gracias al bate de metal que le había regalado a los ocho años después de un año de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, yo aún la quería. Ella seguía siendo la inteligente Lynda Murtons que leía a mi lado, que dibujaba conmigo.

…Y-Yo la quise tanto…

Pero llegó el día en el que la vida de uno de los dos iba a llegar a su fin. Nuestro cumpleaños número once. Habíamos ido a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza a celebrarlo junto a nuestros amigos.

Un señor disfrazado de un oso dorado había atraído a mi hermana y sus amigos a un cuarto oscuro mientras una zorrita mecánica blanca mordía a una señora adulta en el escenario, siendo ayudada por un guardia rubio a liberarse de la animal mecánica.

Ignoré eso, preocupado por mi hermana.

Corrí por el pasillo. Corrí y corrí.

Llegué a una puerta café y la abrí. Me llené de horror.

Samantha y mis amigos muertos. Muertos. Muertos. Muertos. Timothy también estaba muerto. Mi hermana era la única viva, pero sabía que no por mucho.

– ¡Huye, hermanita!

Ella volteó y él levantó su cuchillo homicida. No podía perder mi tiempo.

Corrí hacia ella y logré taclearla, quitándole su fatídico destino.

Claro que, la cuchilla si dio con un objetivo. A mí.

Sangrando en el piso, voltee a ver a mi hermanito levantarse y mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos. Miré algo que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Dolor. Culpa. _Miedo._

Sonreí débilmente y cerré los ojos. Suspiré antes de decir mis últimas palabras. Me dolía el corazón. Quizás por la apuñalada que me había dado justamente ahí.

—…H-Huye, hermanita…

Oí pasos rápidos alejarse y unos lentos dirigirse hacia mí.

No supe nada más.


End file.
